1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication control apparatus having a function for communication with another apparatus connected to a network, for example, a network image processing apparatus including a printer, a scanner, a FAX machine, a copy machine, and/or an MFP (multi-function printer), a communication control system, a power-saving control method, a power-saving control program, and a recording medium for recording the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventional technology for power-saving that is realized by shutting-off power to portions of a device, excluding necessary and/or a minimum number of portions in an electronic device, when the electronic device is not used for a given time or more.
Recently, the environmental concerns of power saving have become more important.
An example background communication management apparatus on a network including a communication management apparatus receives a connection requesting packet to one information processing apparatus connected to the network, and subsequently sends a return request to another information processing apparatus at the partner destination. Further, the communication management apparatus may execute communication preparing processing with the one information processing apparatus on the request side in place thereof.
However, in a conventional communication control apparatus, such an attempt is performed such that power is saved by improving the efficiency of the operation of a normal-operation control unit for controlling the operation in a normal mode.